The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Ophthalmic surgical procedures on the eye generally require cutting and/or making an incision through which a phacoemulsification (phaco) or other type of instrument is inserted into the interior portion of the eye. The use of microsurgical needles or cannulas in ophthalmic surgery is well known, and phaco needles are typically inserted via an incision of about 4 millimeters or less. The surgeon may cause a flow of fluids for aspiration from the site during the eye surgery. However, it is important to prevent collapsing the eye or over-pressurizing the eye to avoid trauma on the retina, i.e., the separation of the retina from the choroid, a retinal tear, or, other damage to the eye. The introduction of fluids and application of suction for aspirating fluids from the eye may accordingly pose certain risks.